The argument
by mixxi
Summary: Robin and the Batman have an heated argument. Dick promises the bat to disappear from his life and he does.
1. the fight

**Okay this is going to be my very first story so please don't be to judgmental on me XD.**

**I'm trying very hard :P.**

The day started so quiet, so beautiful. The team had just on the way back from a perfect mission in the bio-ship and even Artemis and Kid Flash seemed to get along.

The only one frowning and looking displeased was Robin. The team didn't notice this though they were celebrating their success.

Artemis shouted Muahaha XD we totally showed the justice league what we could do this mission. KF sent Artemis his most charming smile and said: 'You totally rocked today angel^^'.

Artemis looked a little bit creeped out at KF but you could still see the small blush appearing under her mask. She turned the other way purposely not looking at Wally and said: 'you weren't to bad yourself … B B B bbaywatch'. The nickname rolled out of her mouth stuttering.

Robin could only sigh and roll his eyes. He already knew that the justice league wouldnt be as pleased as they all thought. Especially Batman he would be very, very angry. He knew that this mission was to close to betraying his real identity.. _Dick Grayson._

No, the Daddybats would be very annoyed and angry and he knew that he would get the worst of it. This argument would even continue at home. Dick sighed, even now he couldn't have his peace. No, he had to keep listening to the annoying flirting of Artemis and Kid Flash.

The bio-ship finally landed and the young justice team walked out. A happy KF, Arty, Mega'nn, Supes, Kaldur and very grumpy Robin came out last.

The teams mood started to swing very fast though. When they walked into the mountain. They saw their mentors standing with an angry face and they wondered what was wrong, want after all the mission went perfect.

The team couldn't believe their eyes when robin walked op to the batman and pulled him away from the other mentors to talk to him.

Supes tried listening in, but the bats communicated on a completely other level. Even Superboy couldn't follow what they were talking about. He just shrugged it of. It couldn't be important anyway.

All of the sudden the conversation between the Batman and Robin started to heat up as they were waving with their arms in anger and they started to talk much louder. Still they couldn't understand what they were saying.

Until they heard one sentence coming out of Robin's mouth. A sentence they never expected to hear.

'Fine I Quit'. The voice sounded so angry that the team stared in disbelief. 'I stop being your partner, I stop being Robin, I stop being part of this .. Team'.

'I stop existing in your world'.

Robin almost spit those last words out. He was shaking with anger

KF's eyes went big as he stared at the reaction of the Batman...

The Batman just laughed it off

* * *

><p>Robin couldn't believe it, such a small argument so blown out of proportion. But there was no turning back.<p>

He started a war with the Batman and now he was no longer Robin, no longer Dick Grayson the ward of Bruce Wayne.

He had to go and he knew it. The bats would never take back those hurtful things he said and neither would he.

Why in hells name did he had to say that he would stop existing in his fathers world? He didn't know anymore.

Batman had seemed all fine and happy about it to.

Dick Grayson started to think. What could he do? Where could he go?

After this night he could forget about a crime fighting career. Batman would make sure that he would never be accepted. Yes, the bat can hold grudges to an extreme.

Dick packed his back and threw it on his shoulder and then he left Wayne manor. Planning to never look back.

Walking through Gotham Dick breathed in the poisonus gotham air. The air in which he grew out to what he was.

From now on things would truelly change. He would show them all. And robin.. no, Dick Grayson cackled as he walked through the dark Gotham streets.

* * *

><p>Bruce entered the manor looking around to see if he saw Richard. Their last argument had become really heated and now that he had cooled of he wanted to go apologize to Dick.<p>

Bruce started to call his wards name, but with no avail. He walked to the elderly butler and asked him if he had seen Dick.

Alfred frowned his eyebrows since he hadn't seen the boy the entire day and this was also what he told Bruce.

Bruce sighed, but was undisturbed. Since Dick would come home, just as he did after he cooled his head.

Oh, if only he had known how wrong he was.. then he might have been capable of finding his ward back.

* * *

><p>KF was totally outraged after Robin, Batman and the rest of their mentors had left. How dared Batman laugh robin's threat of?<p>

KF was positive that robin was serious about this threat, but how would he make the rest of the team realize that?

He could even hardly believe it himself...

* * *

><p><strong>Duddududumm the end for now. Sorry to leave you all in anticipation though. i hope you liked it so far<strong>

**please let me know with a review:P**


	2. becomming jesse

**First of .. sorry for not updating for so long .. **

**the reason for that is actually quite simple.. its the fact that**

**I think...**

**that you will hate ..**

**what I am about to do with the storyline..**

**however this is what I wanted to with the story from the beginning..**

**so please forgive me ..**

**and the other fact that I didnt update was … exams.. QQ.. and my other stories ^^**

**so please do enjoy this chapter**

* * *

><p>Dick knew that his days as the ward of Bruce were over, just as the days of him being Robin. Small, silly arguments could cause so much pain and problems.<p>

Dick silently cried as he sad down in a random porch. The tears hastily escaped his saddened blue eyes and he knew that he couldn't remain there. The moment that the Batman realized where he was he would come after him to kick him out of his city in a quite painful manner.. mentally and physically.

Dick grabbed himself together and stood up … he walked into the very first shop he saw and bought all kind off different hair dyes and color lenses. He didn't use his credit card since he didn't want Bruce to trace him.. and besides that Richard feared for the fact that it may have already been blocked. And that would just have been another stab into his heart.

He then went into a random bathroom and quickly died his hair blond and put in green lenses. And then he exited the toilet again. But when he exited the booth he looked like a young and very confident young men, very different from the stoic boy who had first entered the booth.

Disguising oneself was quite easy. Just as gaining a different personality, or an career change. It all was to easy for him. Batman had trained him well

And he was gonna do so much more then just put up a front as a mobster (think mallone .. one of batmans aliases when he needs to find out information:P).

But he wasn't going to play the hero or the villain, since that would be what Batman would expect, so he would do the one thing nobody would think off.

He was going to hide in plain sight. Rubbing his existence under their noses without them expecting it.

He would become famous. He would become a singer.

And first thing he did was change his name to:

Jesse McCartney.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it .. tehe?<strong>

**Please review:P**


	3. the beginning

**Yo folks...**

**I must say I was surprised when I got so much positive feedback for my story XD**

**I was really worried that you guys would flame me like crazy and throw me out of fanfiction XD**

**but I'm really glad you liked it :D**

**^^ it moved my heart^^**

**BTW … I don't know shit about Jesse McCartney .. didn't even knew he existed until he voiced Robin... so … yeah. .. **

**I started doing some research .. and found out that he was first in some acting gigs ..**

**and then in a boyband ..**

**I decided to skip the acting part. . Since that happened when he was 9 ..**

**This chap is about him in the boyband .. ^^**

**and my apologies for not knowing Jesse McCartney .. XD **

**forgive me :P please**

**anyhow.. **

**please enjoy the chapter ^^**

* * *

><p><em>The beginning of Jesse Mccartney<em>

'Come in, please': asked a non-familiar voice. Robin sighed as he remembered his plan. The plan to become famous, while making sure that even Batman wouldn't find about the thing that he was doing. Robin entered the room. He was having an audition at some famous producers company. He entered the room and introduced himself as Jesse McCartney. He grinned as he remembered all of the hacking that he had to do to make this audition possible. First he had to get an living address, get a fake family and fake permission to enter the audition since he was underage. All of it was to easy.

After the introduction the man behind the table asked him to sing a song and so Robin did. With a pure high key voice he sung like there was only heaven on earth. The man was eating out of is hand, since Robin was a natural performer. He was good looking, had a good voice and a charm people just could not resist. Knowing this Robin just had to manipulate the man in letting him join this so called boy band and that was off course a piece of cake for him.

Robin got in on the dream street. Just like his old team he was the youngest, but he didn't care because he knew that he would be the best of the best. Since this wasn't a game about the strongest, smartest, fastest.. no this was a game about being the most popular and that he had in his bag and he knew it.

_2 months later.._

Batman entered the mountain. He hated coming here, but he still had to assign the missions to the team. The team would always stare at him hatefully and ignore him fully afterwords. And he knew that he had deserved that, but the team didn't knew that he was the one that suffered the most from what he had done. Probably if they did knew they would not care.

He was the one that chased Robin away. His partner, son, friend. Gone.. from his life. And he had to keep on living.

All of the sudden he started to get angry and took it out on Kid Flash who was dancing to a song of Dream Street. As he told KF to turn off the music he heard the announcer say: 'and that were: Matt, Frankie, Greg, Chris and Jesse McCartney! Aren't they just dreamy?'

And batman grunted as KF started to complain about the fact that his favorite song was over. He was an hardcore Jesse McCartney fan since he had seen that the little guy on a music clip.

His room was filled with posters of Jesse and honestly it freaked Batman out.

He hated Jesse McCartney. Everything about him reminded him of the son he lost even though they were complete opposites. It had to be the fact that they were around the same age.

Batman was honestly depressed about the loss of his son and knew that everybody including Alfred blamed him. He even blamed himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy reading it?<strong>

**If so .. review please **

**XD**


	4. the interview

**hello everyone**

**I know its been way to long .. and im truelly sorry**

**i know.. i am a bad person for not updating regularly..**

**i will try to type more often and it might be shorter pieces like this one..**

**you will get it more regularly**

**(im really busy at school so cant promise you guys anything more)**

* * *

><p>Today was a big day for Jesse McCartney (aka Dick Grayson), Today they were going to perform a song after a heartbreaking show about missing children. Dick knew all the statistics about misssing children very well, as Robin he had to known them. Now it was just useless information that would remain stuck in his head for the rest of his life .. unused and unneeded, but with his new life he didn't need to know this information anymore. But it would still pop up in his head. Dick Jesse looked in the mirror and he knew that the boy he saw was not really him. Jesse McCartney was only just a fragment of what he had been as Dick Grayson, as Robin.

He missed Bruce, Gotham and his exciting nightlife as a vigilante. Jesse sighed and knew that it would still be a while before he and the rest of dream street had to go out and perform. So he turned on the television and broke his heart almost at the moment he did it.

Sitting next to the show's host was Bruce. Bruce was pleading for tips, hoping that he would return to him. Jesse felt his heart cringe, but knew he could not give in. Bruce was just putting up an act towards the outside world. He just knew it.

He watched several other parents appear talking about their children in a most heart wrenching way. And then the young justice team came on.

Each and every teammember smiled faintly and waved at the crowed. People where honestly excited and surprised to see the sidekicks.

And the team started talking about missing children and the actions they were taking to find each and every kid. You could notice it was a bit comforting to the parents to know that they were not on their own.

Jesse wondered how much of this propaganda was true, since it was not the style of the team. But he shrugged it of. It was time for him and his boy band to perform.

And he started singing and dancing. They obviously did a bit of a sentimental song. With the grieving atmosphere in the audience. Jesse could already not remember what song.

And as they finished the song the dream street went backstage again and started to meet the young justice team and the concerned parents.

Jesse shaked each and everybodies hand, talked to them and wished them the best of luck. Even to his own team and his surrogate father... Bruce. Yet they didn't notice it was him.

KF even asked him an autograph.

Jesse made an decision.. maybe he should pick up the vigilante thing up again. But each and every time in a different city and in a different costume.

He did not want to be tracked.

Because now he knew how much he had meant for Bruce and his team. So much that they didn't even recognize him when he stood right in front of them and even talked to him.

It left a heavy feeling in his heart.

Jesse soon left the room not looking back even once.

Unknowingly to him Bruce was staring after the young singer. Not because he recognized him or anything.. he just thought that the boy had something familiar about him.

Bruce sighed. He really wanted his son back. To have the bird back safely into its nest.

He had hoped that putting him and the team on the same show would sent out a positive message to Dick. That it was alright and that he could tell the team his secret ID.

Little did he know that just a couple of minutes ago they had screwed it all up.

* * *

><p><strong>okay folks <strong>

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL!**

**please review^^**

**you know that really smexy, smoking hot button just below **

**^^ its jummy**

**PRESS it :)**


	5. Nightwing

**ok this is specially for you guys ..**

**considdering the facts i should bestudying economics right now ..**

**yeah economics suck..**

* * *

><p>A year had passed and Jesse McCartney had left the dream street to go solo. Tonight he had his first solo performance in Blüdhaven. HE was excited yet sad.<p>

He had really liked his time on the boys band, but knew that he had to move on. To spread his wings and fly as a Robin.

But then again.. he wasn't Robin any longer. Bruce had adopted a new kid named Jason Todd. That kid had taken his place as Robin. He looked at the black blue costume that he was holding in his hands. It was his costume for the night. He kept staring at the costume as tears rolled down his cheek.

He had already regretted the fight for quite a while now, but was still angry that Bruce did not recognize him even as he stood in front of him and now he had him replaced! As a son and as his partner.

The anger, sadness he felt was unbearable and he cried quite a bit, but he knew he had to man up and be strong. So he wiped his tears away and looked in the mirror.

It wasn't strange that Bruce or the team didn't recognize him. He did change a lot. But shouldn't a father recognize his son no matter what?

Jesse looked at the time. He only had 15 minutes left. He put the Nightwing costume away after looking at it one more time. Yeah he really liked this costume. It was the best one yet. Some had just made him look like a burglar or well kinda gay. Not that mattered as long as justice was served. But this costume really made him look like a hero.

He put on some make-up to hide the traces of the crying and got himself dressed in the latest fashion.

He looked though, cool sexy and cute at the same time.

After putting on a great show.. with surprisingly enough a wally west at the front row. Jesse went backstage grabbing his Nightwing costume. After putting it on he quickly sprayed his hair black to become less recognizable and then he put on his mask.

Blüdhaven criminals where in for it tonight as he took out his escrima sticks. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop as he finally saw some robbers in action. Nightwing grinned and went over into action.

Switching on the electricity on his escrima sticks he already knew that those fellows would regret coming out tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>please review!<strong>


	6. The meeting

**Hi everybody,**

**I just want to say something before you start reading the chapter.**

**I have finally decided on what I really want to do with this story.. and it is gonna be intense.**

* * *

><p>1 year later.<p>

Nightwing ran through Blüdhaven patrolling the city. It had been a year since he had last been in this town. The town where he decided to become Nightwing. He had been busy touring around the world promoting his latest songs. It did help keeping the batfamily at a distance, but it didn't help him forget about Bruce or his replacement. He had just recently decided to move more permanently to Blüdhaven and he had bought a penthouse. He truly was enjoying the life of a pop star.

Well a pop star vigilante at least.

And then there he was. As a black shadow he emerged out of the darkness.. It was Batman.

Nightwing knew better then to act surprised as he saw Batman walking over to him.

After all this wasn't the first time he met him as Nightwing.

Nightwing grinned as he thought back about the moment that he first met the Batman and Robin as Nightwing.

_It was about three months ago. When he had a performance in Gotham City. He knew that he should not go out and do the crime fighting stuff in the Bats city, but the temptation was to big._

_As the former Robin he knew ways that he wouldn't be caught and he used them, but things changed. For he had not been by the bats side in years. And the Batman found him after only an hour of crime fighting._

_Nightwing was just kicking some guy in the gut as he felt the dark knights eyes upon him and while he smacked another guy with one of his sticks. He turned around to face the Batman and his petty replacement. _

_Batman seemed impressed with the fact that he had noticed him watching. While the Robin seemed a bit ignorant of this or at least that is what Nightwing assumed. He knew he was being prejudged but he was not impressed by this new Robin. Of course the boy seemed like a fine soldier to Bruce's cause, but he seemed to darken the bat even more. While the robin was supposed to lighten him a bit op._

_Nightwing growled and said: 'What do you want, Mister Wayne? Mister Todd?'. Batman immediately glared at Nightwing, yet remained silent. The new Robin on the other hand spit out the words : 'This is our city! GET OUT! Mockingbird, before you hurt yourself'. _

_Nightwing just smiled as a gentleman and bowed very in a very sarcastic manner while saying: 'My dearest apologies king and stooge. I had not realized that your names were written on this city'._

_Batman frowned at the words that Nightwing said to them and before the new robin could say an another word he had silenced him._

_Batman said: 'Your Nightwing aren't you?'_

The bats had pretty much let him finish his route that night, even though he had tried to track him. Jesse grinned back at the thought. Bruce was pretty pissed that he knew his secret ID and Bruce wanted to find out his, but he had to try a lot harder if he wanted to find out that Nightwing was Jesse McCartney and he had to try even harder to find out that Jesse McCartney was actually Dick Grayson. His lost son.

But that was all three months ago and this was now. The Batman stood in front of him yet again, but this time to ask him to join the League.

* * *

><p><strong>And this is not even the best part yet<strong>

**please review**


	7. rejected

**Hi guys**

**I just realized that this story just reached a 100 reviews..**

**I'm still like 0,0..**

**Since I never checked the number of reviews before XD**

**I thought that at most this story would have like 30 reviews..**

**Yes this many reviews made me very happy**

**So I decided to write you another chapter immediatly :)**

* * *

><p>Jesse grinned at the idea of becoming a league member. The thought that his fake ID who no one knew was allowed to join this pretentious stuck up group of superheroes, while his old ID the most known and trusted one through the entire world was not allowed to join.<p>

The thought just cracked him up.

And so Batman and Robin looked curiously at the hero in front of them who was apparently totally cracking up at the idea of joining the league.

Batman wondered why the league wanted Nightwing to join. He was apparently the only one against it. A unknown hero only meant unknown dangers. And besides that... he didn't even knew if the hero was of age yet. At some moments he just seemed so young, but then again really experienced. But laughing at the thought of joining the Justice League? It was just plain disrespectful and even slightly insulting. It also was an really abnormal reaction. Which suggested that this hero had some history with the league. He would have to dig into that.

Nightwing after finally catching his breath still giggled a bit as he said: 'thanks, but no thanks. I am just an minor with no background information. You inviting me to join is just a stupid move on your side and I prefer to remain on my own.

Batman observed Nightwing as he said that. He admired the sassy attitude but he also saw a hint of something else then humor, but that disappeared as soon as it had appeared. And then of course Robin had to open his mouth again.'Suit it yourself, prick!"

Nightwing gazed coldly at Robin, after ignoring him for quite a while.

Batman noticed that Nightwing seemed to dislike him, but he totally hated the guts of the kid or so it would seem.

Nightwing just turned around and left.

He went back to his appartement, after of course making sure that he wasn't followed and started to pack his stuff. No matter how much he liked being a superstar it could be inconvenient at times.

He had hoped to crack a gang of dealers this week, but he just had to have a performance scheduled. Worst part of it... it was in Gotham.

Since he wasn't in the mood to deal with the batfamily he left his nightwing costume in the closet. Jesse lifted his bag up and started moving down the stairs. grabbed a cab and was on his way to Gotham.

* * *

><p><strong>and yes folks..<strong>

**in Gotham Bemidst of all the maddies...**

**something will happen:P**

**please keep reviewing:D**

**and press that hot smexy button down below :P**


	8. Back in Gotham

**Ok I don't know if you know this XD.. **

**But even though that this is my most popular story..**

**It is my least favorite one..**

**I don't know why .. but this story doesn't write easy..**

**why you like it..**

**I AM CLUELESS**

**Riddler come solve this please:P**

**anyhow enjoy reading:P**

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p>Jesse had just arrived in Gotham. He checked himself into an hotel and called his manager in preparation for his concert that was later that evening. After the phone call Jesse undressed himself and stepped into the shower to wash himself. Then finished with the shower he started to use a special foundation to cover some of his gruesome scars, since he would have had to dance a part topless. And shocking his fans.. or giving out hints to Bruce to where to find him was not really his style.<p>

After applying the foundation he dressed himself and started to head to the concert grounds.

It was the same grounds to where his parents had died all those years ago. The circus grounds. Not that that mattered. The past was the past and all what his fans and management knew was the fact that his "fake" parents were living happily in Jump city.

Jesse composed himself before he entered the backstage area of the concert grounds. His emotions had to be rational and as such he waved to a couple of groupies that was standing backstage. To his annoyance.. Wally was there.. Again..

How he managed to get these tickets every time.. he wouldn't know. He probably abused the justice league's contacts for it. Honestly it annoyed him. Seeing wally there among his fans, ignorant of who he really was. Some best friend he was.

And then he stepped on the stage. Smiling to all of his fans and at the moment he brought the mike to his mouth to start singing. There was a power outage!

Jesse knew better then to panic and kept standing where he was, while his fans started to get restless.

And then he heard it.. That maniacal laugh! That laugh that only could come from one man! The laugh that had tormented him trough out his youth. One of the reasons behind his nightmares.

THE JOKER was here. And at the moment he knew that it was the joker. He felt his knees become weak. And at that moment he saw the green fog surrounding him. He felt a strong arm picking him up just before he completely faded into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Now.. please review?<strong>

**XD**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxx**

**xxxxxx**

**xxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxx**

**x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody:P**

**Once again I was surprised with all the reviews...**

**With one in particulair..**

**Someone said that I was loosing my powerfull writing..**

**Well I hope to prove that wrong with this chapter..**

**Enjoy and please review at the end:P**

* * *

><p>A vague and unpleasant smell started to administrate in his still slightly unconscious brain. Dick Grayson was slowly coming to. The smell was not one that he was unfamiliar with, nor was the touch of rope on his skin indicating that he was tight to a chair.<p>

The strong iron like smell was blood. Probably his blood to. Dick started groaning as he started to regain consciousness. He knew better then to open his eyes, seeing as he had been in this situation often enough. The longer you play unconscious the more likely you will get out unhurt. He started to reminisce on what had happened.

_The painful fight with Bruce, leaving him, becoming Jesse McCartney, Bruce not recognizing him.. _unintentional his eyes started to tear up when he remembered all of those painful moments, but he knew better then to wake up.

_Becoming Nightwing, the new robin, the offer to join the Justice League, the concert in Gotham… the green gas!..._

Dick knew that he was taken as Jesse during his live.. and that the one responsible could only be the Joker. The moment he realized that it was the Joker who took him he opened his eyes, only in time to shut them again in extreme pain due to the blast against his chest.

The joker had hit him there with a crowbar.. and he had hit him hard…

And even though the joker was laughing through the first couple of hits.. he stopped laughing and started to look dissatisfied when he realized that Jesse was not screaming for him..

The joker narrowed his eyes.. and started to pout. 'Now now, music boy.. how can we lure the batsy here when you are not performing?': Joker asked. At that moment Harley decided to waltz into the room and her eyes narrowed the moment that she saw Jesse sitting… she slowly walked towards him.. halting in front of him…

'I don't know pudding.. but something is familiar about him': she said in a quaking voice. She looked at the Joker expectantly. As if he would know where she knew him from… And the Joker catching Harley's gaze .. knew that there was something more about this Jesse McCartney then they knew…

The joker started ice bearing in the room.. thinking about where he knew Jesse from. He had only taken the boy in the hope that Batsy would come… but then again teasing the boy with his crowbar had been so much fun that he might have gone a little bit to wild.

Seeing as the pop star was now unconscious, but then again his reactions had reminded him so much of … … … And the Jokers eyes grew wide! No wonder that he had wanted to cut the boy up and hear him sing in agony and pain.

But what he would do now was going to be so much more fun.

'Don't worry birdy boy I will make sure that that replacement of yours is gone soon enough': Joker whispered into Jesse's unconscious ear.

And the Joker started to laugh and dance as an maniac as the glass around him shattered and the Young Justice team came into his lair.

Joker swept up Harley in his arms as he danced together with her towards the exit. Let them take back the boy for now, because the fun that he would have in the future would beat all of this.

* * *

><p><strong>Somehow I just had to let the Joker figure it out earlier than Batman..<strong>

**It was to tempting not to..**

**Btw .. see that review button?**

**Think off it as Nightwing's ass .. tap it and put your message on it :)**

**I know you want to tap Nightwing's ass;p**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello to whomever is out there.**

**I would like to apologize for how long this short chapter took me.**

**My laptop was broken and even though I got a new one after half a year, I lost interest in Young Justice at the moment.**

**However your continues ask for more of this story had me inspired once more, so please enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Jesse grunted. Batman had arrived to save him. Jesse knew he would have to play the role of a disgruntled superstar to get Batman to leave soon. And it was that moment that Jesse remembered the words that the Joker had whispered to him, while his consciousness was fading.<p>

'_Don't worry birdy-boy I will make sure that, that replacement of yours will be gone soon enough'_

In fear he grabbed Batman's arm and spoke quickly: 'Joker is going after Robin'. 'Please save him!'. He might dislike the new robin, but he was still robin. Batman had to save him. He had already wasted enough time on him here. Jesse knew that time was of the essence with Joker.

And in less than a second Batman was gone and Jesse, aka Dick could not help but wonder if he would have moved also as fast if it was him who was in danger. Probably not.

Jesse got up from his chair and walked away from the place where the Joker had taken him. It was slightly on the outskirts of the Gotham, but the walk to the police station was not to long. He guessed that he would probably be able to convince the police to bring him home to Blüdhaven after a short talk about what had occurred with the Joker.

And the moment that he explained to captain Gordon that Batman had saved him and that Batman was chasing the Joker he was allowed to go. But only if Jesse would allow the Police to escort him home.

Jesse smiled and accepted the escort.

The way home was very peaceful and quiet, until a warehouse blew up lightning up the sky and Jesse just knew that the Joker had succeeded. Anger, He felt such anger. No matter how much he had disliked the second Robin or the fact that he had not really met him, except the few times as Nightwing he felt the loss of a family member. Tears started running down his face knowing that he could have prevented this somehow.

Joker would pay for this! He as a Grayson would make sure of it.

It was time to become a different kind of hero. He would be known as Renegade and he would not stop until the justice was served.

Back in his hotel he tore everything to shreds. The anger he felt! It was like destruction was the only thing he could do right now and it wasn't enough!

He grabbed his Nightwing costume and stared at it. It was useless! What good was it to be Nightwing if he was to weak to protect anyone. He grabbed al the alcohol in his room and spilled it over the floor. Then he just lighted it. Jesse McCartney would have to disappear for now, until the Joker was dead. Then and only then He would return.

He could feel the heat on his skin. On the suit in his hands. The beautiful blue that he had worn this entire time and he dropped it, turned around and jumped out of the window into the night. No longer was he that hero, never again.

Joker and the Batman would pay. They both were to blame for this. How could Bruce do this? Taking in another Robin! An immature brat, but still a kid. Just a kid. Batman and the Joker just had to get everybody involved in their lovespat.

* * *

><p><strong>In my defense of writing it like this,<strong>

**It is Nightwing deflecting the blame, because he blames himself.**

**And it is also the anger he feels towards Batman that make him act like this.**

**It may not be the smartest action, but..**

**it is how it's happening**

**I won't ask for reviews, but I would like it if anybody would wish to share their thoughts and feelings on this story.**


End file.
